drunken_movie_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
DRUNKEN MOVIE NIGHT! Dr. Who and the Daleks / Dalek's Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.
IT'S ABOUT TO BE 2018. Eric, Mike, and Kathy sat down to watch some sick jams, they played Quiplash, and after that....something went wrong. Humbugs appeared right in the middle of a superchat. To get his mind off of it, Eric put on some Astro Space Hero for the gang. Only, in the middle of Astro Space Hero, humbugs appeared! After starting the first movie, "Doctor Who and the Daleks", the couch suddenly teleported the gang through space and time, only the couch got stuck. Little did Eric know, this had to do with the deal he made with Elvis Strange. Meanwhile, some daleks hear about the coming threat of humbugs. They quickly run out. The couch comes back to the theater but only for a quick couple minutes before humbugs invade and the team is transported back to what is revealed to be a humbug's asshole. The team gets back to the theater once again. The first movie ends, the team not remembering any of it start to play Quiplash. Before the game starts, humbugs invade once again. The gang notices that every time the humbugs appear their smell gets worse. The gang takes a quick break. Eric starts to sing about the regeneration of the doctors. The daleks are looking for their buttplugs. Kathy enters with her trusty sonic screwdriver to tell the daleks about the humbug problem. The daleks run off scared of the humbugs. After playing some Quiplash, the couch starts to go haywire and they are transported to the future that Mary saw back when Emo Ren showed her what would happen if she didn't sleep with Eric. Eric realizes that he has screwed up and he looks to Kathy for help. Meanwhile, Abbott is taken captive by the humbugs for trying to tell Eric about the stuff Mary went through. Abbott is taken to the queen and raped and mutilated. He luckily escapes to warn the crew that the humbugs are coming to attack them and destroy Drunken Movie Night. Humbugs naturally appear and start to stink up the whole room. Eric gets lost when he heads out to the bar. He starts to smell humbugs. Eric comes back smelling like humbug and he found some humbug skin. When trying to pretend to be a humbug, Eric gets some of the humbug skin in his mouth. The gang continues to watch the second movie of the night, "Daleks:Invasion Earth 2150 AD" when they have yet another encounter with humbugs. Abbott tells the gang to suit up for the impending humbug attack. Abbott is once again mutilated by the humbugs. Kathy realizes that she needs to do something before the humbugs kill Abbott once and for all. The movie ends and Kathy runs out to try and fight the humbugs. Abbott breaks out of the humbug base and runs like hell. While Kathy is wondering outside, humbugs come out of nowhere. A humbug fires and hits Kathy right in the chest. Kathy ends up hitting a self destruct button that completely blows up the future world which kills most of the humbugs. All seems well and good until Kathy starts feeling very weird. Kathy starts to feel even more weird and starts to glow. Eric and Mike have no clue what's happening to Kathy. Little did they know, Kathy was regenerating. An after credits scene shows an unknown figure. He stands looking out at the remains of the future world. He then says: "I see my plan is working. Next time, Kathy! NEXT TIME!!!!" WILL THE HUMBUGS RETURN? IS KATHY OKAY? HOW WILL THE GUYS RECOVER FROM THE SHOCKING EVENTS OF THIS DMN? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DRUNKEN MOVIE NIGHT!